


a brand new morning with a brand new sun

by only_because3



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Porn, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_because3/pseuds/only_because3
Summary: This unfortunate beginning to Kara’s sex life does not, as she thinks Eliza would have liked, in any way stop Kara from enjoying her sexuality and her earlier decision to steer clear of humans sexually is quickly overturned the minute she gets her first job.At eighteen, Kara goes off to college and with only a fraction of hesitation, signs a contract with one of the many porn companies headquartered around Southern California.Or, the Porn AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY ALL, HERE'S A PORN AU NO ONE ASKED FOR! Because it's a porn AU there's going to be a lot of different ships in this, ones that I will add to the tags as I go but I've included the ones mentioned in this first chapter and the one that will for sure be popping up. I hope you guys enjoy because I have an embarrassing amount of ideas for this story

The first time Kara has sex, she’s sixteen and bent over a long fallen tree in the middle of the forest just north of Midvale, far enough from the trail that neither worries about getting caught and, with Kara’s hearing, she confidently pushed her shorts to her ankles.

He fucks her gentle and slow, his hands holding tight at her hips and she meets him thrust for thrust.

She can still taste him on her tongue, feel where her skin is tight on her chin from his drying cum and Kara lets her head drop down to the bark beneath her as she groans. “I need,” she starts and Kenny’s hand reaches between her legs, rubs at her clit like she showed him. 

She cums embarrassingly fast but the euphoria of finally having sex is cut short by Kenny’s pained screams.

She sits, red faced and uncomfortable outside Kenny’s hospital room next to Alex who keeps laughing. Kenny’s parents yell at Eliza about the extent of his penile fracture and Kara decides right then and there, she will never have sex with humans again.

—

This unfortunate beginning to Kara’s sex life does not, as she thinks Eliza would have liked, in any way stop Kara from enjoying her sexuality and her earlier decision to steer clear of humans sexually is quickly overturned the minute she gets her first job.

At eighteen, Kara goes off to college and with only a fraction of hesitation, signs a contract with one of the many porn companies headquartered around Southern California. 

Alien sex is  _ definitely  _ considered fetish porn but it is such a wonderful fit for her. More often than not she’s playing a human, her physicality not on the extreme side of alien bodies. It doesn’t bother her though because she spends her days getting fucked in earnest by beings she cannot break.

But she’s new in this industry and even though she would gladly make as many fetish clips and photos as they want, they cast her in regular scenes too.

She’s never fucked with fingers or a warm cock but her human costars tie her up in beautifully complicated rigs, spank her and cane her with enough force that Kara can feel it like electricity in her bones. They stuff her full of toys, dildos of so many different shapes, sizes, and textures. 

She graduates and she loves her degree but she loves her job more and the diploma she receives sits on the bookshelf in her living room. Her trophies for her work sit proud on her bedroom dresser so that she can see them at the beginning and end of each day.

—

She’s exactly one year out of school when Eliza calls and frets about Kara taking too much time off after completing her degree.

She loves her job and she’s proud of her work but she can’t imagine telling Eliza, especially over the phone, that she’s found what she wants to do with her life. So she does the only thing she can think to do. 

“Mom call you,” Alex asks in lieu of a proper greeting and Kara sighs. 

She pushes her glasses into her hair, rubs at her brow. “I gotta tell you something.” Alex just waits and Kara crosses her legs, pulls her comforter into her lap further. “I make porn.” The silence stretches longer than she anticipated and she itches to fill it but she bites her lip to keep quiet. 

When Alex realizes Kara’s not going to say anything more, she scoffs out, “ _ what _ ?”

It’s all Kara needs. “I make porn and I have since I was eighteen and I  _ love  _ doing it, Alex. It’s what I  _ want _ to keep doing. I know you may not understand-“

“ _ May _ ? I definitely  _ don’t _ , Kara,” Alex says and Kara can hear through the phone the way Alex’s heart beats harder. “I didn’t… god, I mean, is that even safe?”

“Very,” Kara assures her. Before she can continue Alex cuts her off. 

“I meant for the people you, you-“

It’s like she’s sixteen again, in her shared room with Alex, listening to her sister talk about how she broke Kenny Li’s dick. Kara’s eyes get hot and she squeezes them shut. “Rao, when did you become such a prude,” Kara bites out. “My coworkers, Alex. They’re coworkers. Or would you rather I say the people I fuck?”

There’s a growl in Alex’s throat and then the call drops. Kara throws her phone down, breaks it when the force of the throw makes it bounce from the bed to the floor. 

—

Lucy has been sitting quietly in the chair next to Kara’s, going through the crossword puzzle as she gets her extensions put in, so she’s a little surprised when she chimes in with a, “Fuck your sister, Kara.” Both Kara and James turn to look at her, a chuckle coming from James. Kara supposed she shouldn’t be too shocked that Lucy was keeping up with their conversation. “She didn’t even give you a chance to explain.” Lucy starts to shake her head before remembering she needs to stay relatively still and so she throws her legs up on to the vanity in front of her, flesh colored dildo popping out of the part of her robe.

“I shouldn’t even have to explain,” Kara grumbles. She folds her arms tight across her chest and James reaches over, sympathetically squeezes her shoulder.

“Not everyone is as open as us,” Lucy says. “I mean, I’m not sure I’ve ever told someone without explaining why I’m doing porn. It at least softens the blow.” Lucy chews on the cap of her pen for a moment then perks a little, scribbling in a word. “But ideally, yes, we shouldn’t  _ have _ to.”

“I’m sorry, Kara.” She gives James a kind smile, one that grows when he offers her a banana from the bunch on his vanity. She’s already taken two bites when a stagehand comes in with their fifteen minute warning and James grabs his headphones and phone. Kara looks over curiously as James scrolls through his warm up videos. He always does this, at least for as long as Kara’s worked with him, and she hasn’t seen what’s on the list in a while.

He notices her staring and she blushes a little at being caught. Her hairdresser finishes her curls so Kara gets up to lean over James’ shoulders, letting her robe fall open as she looks at the clock. It’s cold in here and she needs her nipples to start working their way towards erect. 

Most of the videos he has are personal ones and as he scrolls, she sees a slew of homemade ones with Lucy and it’s embarrassing how much it makes her smile. She  _ loves _ that they still enjoy being with one another after spending days shooting scenes. 

Kara makes a mental note to put her friends’ relationship into the Reasons Why Porn is Not Evil category for when she eventually talks to Alex again.

“Hey,” she says and bats his thumb away, using her own index finger to scroll back up. It’s a video the two of them did shortly after they met. Her first foray into human porn and, mercifully for James, just a POV blowjob scene. “I made it into your warm up playlist?!” She probably should be embarrassed by how excited she is by this news but she can’t help it. 

Kara glances at James who actually blushes and Lucy pipes up. “It’s the blowjob video isn’t it? God, he  _ still _ talks about that.”

“Babe,” James groans but all Kara can do is laugh and press a mess of kisses to James’ cheek.

“I feel so honored!” She makes a mental note to bring her A game to her scene today. Not that she wasn’t planning to already. After all, she loves James and Lucy, both as coworkers and people, but she thinks maybe it’s time she give James something to work with other than a two year old video. 

She cocks her head to the side. She thinks for a moment that she should be offended. They’ve made a number of videos together since that first one  _ and _ it’s not as if she hasn’t joined the couple in their bedroom.

Kara shakes it off, deciding to still be honored. She remembers going for broke during that shoot. It was, after all, the first time she was with a human in  _ years _ and James was a sight to behold. She squints down at the phone, taking a better look at the still and she taps the video and takes the earbud hanging against James’ chest. “Man, my hair was  _ great  _ in this. Lucy, remind me to get these lowlights again.”

In the end, she and James watch the entire video with Lucy joining them shortly before James cums in her mouth. By the time it’s done, James is hard and she and Lucy find that there’s no need for lube during their scene.

—

Kara decides to go for broke the next day.

Alex still hasn’t called her or even  _ text _ her, so she decides she might as well tell Eliza too. Figure out if she even needs to make the trip to Midvale next month for the holidays.

She composes an email to Eliza and decides to CC Alex.

_ I don’t want you to think that I’m at a loss as to what to do with my life. I don’t want you to think that you somehow failed at raising a nonhuman teenager when all you did was your level best. You have taught me that secrets are sometimes meant to be kept but I truly believe this secret is not something I should keep to myself. This secret only distances me from you more which is not something I want. That said, I sincerely hope you read this entire email before making any judgements. _

_ I work in porn. I have since I moved to National City and, no, it was not because you didn’t send enough money for me to live comfortably. I did it because I wanted to. I enjoy sex and I enjoy that it has provided me with opportunities for me to have sexual relationships where I did not have to worry about my strength. I know this may be awkward to hear as your adopted daughter but you also know I’ve never been shy in terms of my sexuality. I am  _ proud _ of the work I put forth, especially now.  _

_ Though I did not have the ability to freely choose the work I did when I first started out and, as such, have done some scenes that have, unfortunately, been especially misogynistic, with actors I did not care for. However, now I feel I put forth not only feminist work (even though the feminists seem to be split on whether or not porn itself can be feminist. I do want to note here while getting my BA, even wrote a paper defending BDSM and extreme scenes as feminist when done correctly just so, in case you do decide to do a google search after this email, please know that if you find those scenes, a great deal of trust and communication occurred between the crew, my scene partners, and myself), but pro-alien work as well. I only work with people I genuinely like and admire. _

_ I have no shame in admitting that I love every single part of my job. I love the people I get to do scenes with. I love the fans that I have. I love the pleasure I get out of my work. I love that I have a platform, however small, to voice my opinions on a variety of topics near and dear to my heart. I love that this schedule allows me to make time for my other passions which, yes, does include doing freelance work where I actually use my degree. _

_ I have no plans to stop doing this work, at least not any time soon. I truly hope that you can respect that, accept that, so that we can continue to have a great relationship. _

_ I love you, _

_ Kara _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, guys! We meet Lena in this chapter and deal with the family stuff from the previous chapter. I have a lot of different stuff planned for this story and while I’m certainly going to be responsible with this story (tackle heavy things that sex workers can experience now in addition to the alien element this story brings), I want to have fun with it. I want to write cracky things about how Kara has to make the decision to star in Superman porn parodies and funny things like that. I hope you trust in me to take you on this journey! Enjoy!
> 
> Additional note: There’s a scene in this chapter that I worry could be construed as dub or non con. I want to state that all parties are consenting and okay with what occurs

An empty pizza box sits on the floor in front of the couch and Lucy groans as James massages the back of her thigh. “I told you to take it easy,” Kara murmurs, focused on making sure she doesn’t get any polish on the skin around Lucy’s toenails. “You shouldn’t have gone so hard once you started to cramp. We could’ve just waited till it passed.”

“I made it through fine,” Lucy asserts. Kara looks up at James over the rim of her glasses and tries to tamp down her smile when she sees his eyebrows raise.

“You wouldn’t be so sore now if you took a breather when I said.”

“Why do we hang out with her again,” Lucy asks and Kara uses her freeze breath on Lucy’s toes, smirking at the way the woman shrieks and tries to pull her foot back. “Bitch!”

“I’m just looking out for you,” Kara says and she massages Lucy’s foot to help warm it back up. “And you hang out with me because I’m a _delight_ , I always feed you, and you both have a thing for my mouth.”

“She’s on to us about dinner, babe,” James stage whispers and Kara playfully pinches the skin at his knee. “But she does have a point. We could have done close ups.”

Lucy waves them off, starts talking about how her sister has invited them to Metropolis for Christmas. Kara’s only half listening, her phone buzzing with emails. There’s some filming schedules from the studios she’s contracted with, a few email responses to actors she’s reached out to for clips for her website, some inquiries for others’ websites. But there, down at the bottom, is a response from Eliza.

She gasps, soundlessly, her phone starting to crack in her hand. She lays it on her thigh, shakes out her hands, and it’s then that she notices her friends have fallen silent. “What is it, Kara,” James asks, Lucy sitting up so she can reach Kara.

“Eliza responded to my email.”

Kara finds herself more nervous than she had expected. When she’d written the email, she was fueled by her shitshow of a conversation with Alex, her ire that her own sister would be so quick to write off her work completely clouding her fear of once again losing her family. But now that a few days have past, a pit of dread sits in her stomach.

She will survive, of course, if Eliza decides that she wants nothing more to do with Kara. It would be a lot easier on her heart, her head, if Eliza lets her stay a Danvers.

“Do you want me to read it?” Kara looks up to find Lucy’s kind eyes and, Rao, is she going to start crying in front of her friends?

Kara shakes her head, lets all the air out of her lungs. “Would you mind if I kicked you out?”

“Not at all,” James says and Lucy agrees quickly.

“You’ll let us know if you want us to come back, right,” Lucy adds. Kara nods, manages a smile despite feeling like she’s going to throw up.

Her friends make quick work of gathering their things and Kara walks them to the door, accepts the kisses they place on her cheeks, locks up after them.

Kara cleans up their dinner, takes care of the dishes in the sink. She nearly starts scrubbing down the entire kitchen but she catches herself. “Rao, sack up, Kara,” she murmurs to herself.

She goes to her desk and boots up her laptop. She has business to respond to anyway and if it’s bad news from Eliza, it’ll be easier to throw herself into work this way.

She moves the cursor over the email. With a deep breath, she clicks.

_Kara,_

_I am not your mother but you are my daughter. This isn’t something I would have ever wanted for you, something I never imagined you would want for yourself. But if you are happy and safe, I can do nothing but support you. After all, this is not the biggest learning curve you’ve thrown at me._

_I hope you’re still coming for the holidays._

_Love,_

_Eliza_

Kara finds her whole body going loose, the biggest sigh of relief leaving her. She hadn’t been that tense since she was told she was doing a scene with a Dominator. A shiver runs through her. She’d been unnecessarily tense then too. That does remind her, though, she should see if La’Rek would be willing to shoot with her for her website.

—

Kara’s scrolling through her twitter feed as a close up is done on Mon-El eating her out. She yawns as quietly as she can, the sound quickly turning into a moan when he wraps his mouth around as much of her cunt as he can and sucks. “God, keep doing that and we may not need lube later.” A slap to her ass is all she gets and Kara laughs.

She’s in the process of replying to a fan’s inquiry on her streaming schedule when her phone buzzes, a banner dropping down at the top of her screen.

 **Alex** : _Kara Starr? Really?_

Kara forces the growl in her throat to come out more like a groan. She’s glad that she’s working with an alien today. She’s irritated enough that she’ll be giving as good as she gets.

Once the close up is over, she calls for lube. “I think I got you pretty wet,” Mon-El says as he sits back on the bench she’d been kneeling on. “Shouldn’t need it.”

“This is more for you than me.” Kara smiles and thanks the assistant when they offer a bottle of Sliquid. “I’m irritated and I plan to ride you until you run dry.”

They’ve worked together only a few times before but Kara’s been around long enough to gain a reputation. She’ll keep going until her partner taps out. The one person who tried to out last her had to take a week off filming he’d been left so sore.

“Give me a slap to the clit when you want me to stop.” Mon-el gulps and nods, lets Kara squeeze some onto his cock before she takes a lube shooter and slicks herself up from the inside out.

—

Alex doesn’t show up for Christmas. Told Eliza that she couldn’t get away for work and while that may be true, Kara knows it’s more than that.

She didn’t respond to Alex’s shitty text and didn’t get anything else since then.

So Kara spends Christmas with Eliza, baking and painting and messing around in the lab. She fields questions about her work at first but Eliza scrunches her face after asking how many films Kara has done. “Sweetie, I want to be supportive but this is-“

“Really awkward. Yep. Totally agree.” Turns out talking about her porn career face to face with Eliza is much more embarrassing than Kara anticipated.

She takes the last day she’s in Midvale to go hiking and she manages to find her way back to the spot she lost her virginity. It makes her sad but it makes her laugh too and she makes the impulsive decision to strip down and take selfies with her camera.

When she gets signal back, she tweets out her favorite and the notifications flood her phone as she spends one more dinner with Eliza. They make pasta from scratch and Kara finds herself not feeling guilty in the least that Alex isn’t here.

—

January brings the annual porn expo in Vegas and the entire week leading up to it, Kara is a mess. She’ll be in town for four days and in addition to the time she’ll spend at the actual convention hall, she’s planning on filming numerous spots for colleagues’ sites and her own. She schedules everything to a T, manages to squeeze in getting her hair done, spends an obscene amount of time getting her body hair in order. Not that she goes hairless or even goes a long time between grooming. But her pubes are not complying. The left side keeps going straight and it doesn’t even make sense!

She doesn’t relax until she’s actually at her booth a half hour before the expo opens, eating croissants with Lucy as they go over the schedule.

“Lena Luthor has a presentation here,” Kara asks, mouth full of pastry.

“Dude, swallow first,” Lucy says. She squints down at the paragraph Kara’s pointing at. “‘Product Launch presented by Lena Luthor.’ Huh. Didn’t expect her here.” Lucy spreads some jam onto her own croissant. “She is the funder behind Aoibhneas so not that weird, I guess.”

Kara hums. She’d forgotten about that. The youngest Luthor caused quite the stir in the media when she refused to take up L Corp after her brother’s descent into madness, choosing to put her Luthor money and brains into what she was most passionate about, passions that ranged from clean energy to quality porn.

She pulls out her phone and sets a reminder to adjust her booth schedule so she can make the presentation.

—

  
Kara doesn’t expect to meet her, least of all at her booth.

But there stands Lena Luthor on the other side of her table with a smile that looks almost timid, a stark contrast to everything else about her. Her hair is pulled back into a tight ponytail, her make up the most natural of anyone’s here but it still makes Lena look like she’s not to be fucked with. Lena _almost_ looks out of place in her crisp blue button down with a raised collar tucked into a high waisted black pencil skirt. If not for her heels, three inches which here is more than modest, and the lack of cleavage, Kara would have a hard time not believing Lena’s a dominatrix.

God, why did she think that?

“Hi,” Kara says, excitement filling her voice to the edges. She must be louder than she thought because Lucy looks over from her booth next to Kara’s, eyebrows scrunched together oddly.

“Hello,” Lena returns kindly. “I hope this is appropriate.”

“I mean, the point of a booth is to be approachable,” Kara points out and Lena laughs, nods just a little.

“Yes, I suppose you’re right. But, well, I wasn’t sure how to get in contact with you or your people.” Kara takes notice of the folder beneath Lena’s polished fingers and she sits up straighter. “I have a business proposition.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Kara can see Lucy looking on in interest. She does her best to ignore it as she waves for Lena to round the table, patting the empty chair next to her. “Does this have to do with your presentation tomorrow?”

“Yes.” Lena lowers herself into the chair, body falling in long lines as she crosses her legs, sits with her back perfectly straight. “I know this is rather short notice, but I’ve been told that having a few actors to endorse the products might help us stick the landing, so to speak.”

Kara slides the folder in front of her, opens it without waiting for a bit of instruction from Lena. There’s a lot of papers that Kara’s not too interested in, a lot of money projections and graphs detailing how much potential money there is in store for Kara if she decides to do business with the woman beside her. She thumbs through the papers until she gets to a mock up of products, lube to be exact. “I know there’s _loads_ of different lubricants on the market, but none like mine. I can assure you that.”

“I’m assuming you have the standard water based, hybrids, and silicones,” Kara asks. She’s still half distracted by the papers. If she’s reading this right, there isn’t a different formula make up for the base of the different lubes and when she looks up at Lena, the woman has the proudest smile Kara’s ever seen.

“That’s what makes mine different,” Lena says. “My formula gives the long lasting use of a silicone lubricant but is silicone toy safe, is body safe, and not sticky or tacky.”

A fan approaches the table and Kara is quick to stuff the papers back in the folder. “I’m sorry to interrupt but I am a _huge_ fan,” the older man gushes and Kara’s face slips into the familiar friendly smile she’s known for.

“That’s very kind of you,” she says. Lena fidgets next to her and she puts a hand on the woman’s thigh when she senses that Lena might be disappearing. “Can I just finish up with Miss Luthor real quick? Then we can take a picture if you’d like.” He nods eagerly, takes a step back in an effort to give them some privacy. Lena has been watching her the entire time and Kara finds herself humming a little in her throat. “I obviously can’t endorse anything I don’t try for myself. But I am _very_ interested.” She takes Lena’s wrist in her own before thinking that perhaps she shouldn’t. While Lena may be the black sheep of her family, she is still a Luthor.

But Kara’s already turning her wrist so she can check the time on Lena’s watch and Lena just stares at her, amused tilt to her lips.

“I’ve got lunch in half an hour. We can talk more then?”

“Sounds perfect,” Lena says, a sure nod accompanying her words. “Thank you for allowing me some of your time.”

Lena stands and Kara joins her in doing so, gives her a quick squeeze to the arm. “Sorry for being so grabby,” Kara says before Lena can turn away.

There’s a skip in Lena’s heartbeat when she tells Kara that it’s quite all right.

If not for the fan in front of her, Kara thinks she’d follow Lena as she makes her way back through the crowd.

Kara takes in a huge breath through her nose and rolls her shoulders back as she waves for her fan to come back. The next half hour is exhaustingly wonderful. She spends five or so minutes with whom she comes to know as Robbie, a line forming behind him. She guesses that Nina Hartley’s talk just let out, given the new flood of people. She signs a lot of pictures, a few chests, takes a variety of pictures with fans, including a bachelorette party that she waves her usual fee for. After all, how cool is it that all these women decided to come to a porn expo as their final hurrah before one of them marries? The fact that the bride _specifically_ wanted to meet Kara? Well that was just a cherry on top for her.

She finally goes to sit back down in her chair only to find Lucy has slipped into it. “Oof,” Kara yelps, almost pops right back up but Lucy’s hands hold on to her hips and Kara lets Lucy keep her on her lap. “Lunch time?”

“What was Luthor talking to you about,” Lucy asks. Kara is peripherally aware of press taking pictures of them and she adjusts the zipper of Lucy’s bodysuit so that it’ll photograph nicely. There’s a thanks under Lucy’s breath but she looks up at Kara with an arched brow and expectant look, finger prodding at Kara’s bare waist.

“It’s about the product line she’s dropping tomorrow,” Kara says with a shrug but the damn corner of her lips won’t stop lifting.

“Super pretty up close,” Lucy asks, voice low and teasing and Kara can feel her cheeks heat up under all the make up she’s wearing.

Kara wraps her arms around Lucy’s shoulders, burrows her head in Lucy’s neck and whispers out, “She smelled so good!” Lucy’s laugh echoes in her chest and before Lena even makes herself known, Kara can hear the rhythm of her heels on the floor getting closer.

Kara’s head lifts fast, causing Lucy to ask, “What is it, girl? Did Timmy fall down the well again?” She pauses in her scan of the room to glare down at her friend. Without thinking, she flicks Lucy’s nose and drowns out Lucy’s indignation to pinpoint Lena in the crowd. It’s a little hard, even with her powers. Too many tall people, or people parading as tall in ridiculously high heels. Lena wasn’t terribly tall though she definitely had some height on Lucy. But they’ve only just met and the only thing Kara can zero in on is the sound of Lena’s steps in non platform heels across the concrete ground of the expo hall.

She emerges from a throng of people, alone, and Kara thinks for the first time how strange it is that Lena’s just waltzing around the convention with no security.

Lena’s eyes meet hers and Kara feels excitement swoop low in her belly.

“Gotta go talk business,” Kara says, words muffled by the kiss she presses to Lucy’s cheek. “My room for dinner?”

Lucy nods and gives Kara’s hip a squeeze as she needlessly helps Kara up. “Let me know if we should get enough take out for your new business partner.” There’s a waggle to Lucy’s brow and Kara just laughs as she bounds her way up to Lena who seems to appraise her more so now than she had at the table.

She’s used to being looked at, _has_ to be with her profession, but Lena’s gaze… it’s different somehow. There’s still a level headed way she’s being looked at, can see the way Lena’s brain is turning, calculating, seeing how Kara can work for her brand. It’s mixed with a swirling of appreciation, of lust, and Kara feels like she’s buzzing by the time she plants herself in front of Lena.

“Hi,” Kara says and Lena surprises her by looping their arms together. “So, tell me more about these lubes.”

—

Lena is nothing but pure business woman when they get up to Kara’s suite.

The different lube samples are lined up on the coffee table and Lena explains each as Kara squeezes a bit onto her fingertips. Lena was right. Kara keeps her fingers moving, even goes into superspeed and the lube is never absorbed by her skin, never loses its slickness. As far as taste goes, the regular lubricant isn’t awful. She’s not sure she would call it good, but Kara’s never met an artificial lubricant she’s liked tasting. “And this is compatible with all sex toy materials,” Kara asks as she wipes her fingers on a towel from the bathroom. The lube wipes away with relative ease and Kara notes how soft her fingers feel now too.

“Yes, we’ve tested it against silicone toys from a variety of companies, even tested it on low quality materials like the jelly crap that’s still being made,” Lena says. Kara pops open the cap of one of the two flavored lubes Lena’s produced, tasting the- she looks at the bottle once more- strawberry flavored lube as Lena digs around in her bag. She pulls out an unmarked black box and holds it out for Kara to take. “We’re not quite ready to launch _this_ yet, but I figure that you’ll be wanting to conduct your own experiments so you know that my lube does everything I’m claiming it does.”

Kara sucks the rest of the lube off her finger (it’s actually _good_ and Kara has a hard time believing it won’t alter the normal, healthy balance of vaginas, human or alien) and sets the box on her lap. Lena frowns a little when Kara takes the lid off. “I’m hoping for a more ergonomic design once we’re cleared for mass production, but I personally whipped this up for you once I realized you’d be attending.”

“You made me my own vibrator,” Kara asks, unable to stop herself from laughing as she says it. “This is _way_ better than a Fleshlight!” Lena laughs at that too and Kara picks up the vibrator. It’s a solid mixture of realistic and fantastic, short in length but thick, bulbous in all the right spots. The controls are simple, a plus and a minus, and when Kara turns it on, she finds there’s an incredible amount of power to it. “I doubt I could use this internally bu-“

“Oh no, you can. Or at least, I’ve done my best to ensure you won’t destroy it when you climax.” Lena taps the shaft of the toy. “It’s steel beneath that silicone.”

“Limited flexibility then,” Kara murmurs. She tries to bend the toy, keeps her strength in check and finds it barely moves. Kara smirks when Lena lets out a breath of relief next to her.

“I haven’t quite managed to figure that part out for you yet,” Lena says after clearing her throat. “But I hope this will suffice.”

Kara places it back in the box, gentle. “It’ll do the trick. Don’t worry.” Putting the toy to the side, Kara goes back to the lubes. “I know this is fairly broad, but are they safe for aliens?”

Before Kara’s even finished the sentence, Lena is nodding, pulling out a stack of papers from the file across from her. “Obviously the list isn’t all encompassing, but every alien volunteer has had no negative side effects or reactions to it. All species have reacted the same which is to say they haven’t reacted.” A pause and then a little shrug. “I suppose you could say there was positive reactions. It did lead to good orgasms.”

By the time Kara’s lunch hour is nearly done, they’ve gone over every single question that Kara can think of. Lena’s explained the formula and though Kara’s science skills are rusty, they’re still advanced enough for earth that she follows along better than Lena probably expected. On paper, everything seems to check out.

“I still want to put it to the test but I think, Ms. Luthor, you’ve got your endorsement.” Kara puts out her hand and Lena shakes it, firm and commanding. Her eyes are steely, red lips taking on a proud slant.

“Please, call me Lena.”

Kara nods. “Is it alright if I let my friends try it as well? If I’m with them?”

“By all means,” Lena says as she starts gathering back up her papers that have somehow over taken her side of the couch. “I do hope you’ll be discrete about the ins and outs of it all.”

“Of course,” Kara assures her, easy smile on her face. “I doubt that they’ll care much about the formula, anyway. That’s just my own curiosity.” Kara grabs their sandwich wrappers from their feet, tosses them into the bin. “Back home, I was to join the science guild.”

Kara checks her hair in the mirror, notices when Lena pauses in her cleaning up. “Home being Krypton,” Lena asks, elbows on her knees.

She clears her throat but finds she can’t really form the words and so Kara just nods, takes her gaze back on to herself. She should change. Mix it up a little. Make her transition from day to night smoother. “Do you mind if I get dressed,” Kara asks, fingers already going to the band of her shorts.

“Oh, um, if you don’t have a problem with me being here,” Lena says and Kara finds it funny that the other woman would think she would. She gets to her bag in two long strides, hands searching around. She finds a different crop top, this one much more form fitting than the flowy floral one she wears now. She’ll need… a skirt? She’s not even sure she packed one. “Can I make a suggestion?”

Lena’s standing, hands hesitant in front of her stomach. “Please,” Kara says. She unrolls the blue crop top, holds it for Lena to see. “I was thinking this, but not with these shorts.”

Lena shakes her head. “No. Definitely keep the shorts.” Kara raises an eyebrow and she warms when Lena blushes a little before digging into Kara’s suitcase. She pulls out a few different tops, deems them unworthy after seconds of contemplation before she makes a small victory noise. “This one. Wear this.”

It’s a red sheer bodysuit she forgot she packed, gold stars littering the top and getting more scarce as it goes down. Her nipples will be covered but not much past that. It will pair great with the black jeans on her hips.

“Thanks,” Kara says, taking the item from Lena, who smiles. She quickly slips out of what she’s wearing, notices the way Lena steadfastly looks the other way as she does so. “You don’t have to be so gentleman like. I don’t doubt you’ve already seen this anyway.”

Lena coughs into her hand but she steels herself, looks Kara directly in the eye. “You’re right. But I don’t want to be presumptuous.”

Kara shrugs. “I would’ve gone to a different room or booted you if I cared,” Kara says, wiggling her hips so her shorts hit the floor. The shirt goes next and her underwear and she’s in the process of stepping into her body suit when a thought comes to her. “So, Lena, how’d I make the cut?”

“The cut?”

Kara nods, steps into her suit. Lena’s eyes never once leave Kara’s face and the fact that Lena won’t look at her body despite the fact that her pulse is racing thrills Kara more than she expects. “What made you pick me for your endorsement?”

Lena rests her weight on one hip, brings her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment, drops it the second a laugh climbs up her throat. She crosses her arms beneath her chest and her smile lets Kara know that Lena’s on to her. “You want me to say it, don’t you,” Lena says as Kara puts her arms through the sleeves of the suit. “That I picked you because I’ve got a crush.”

Kara gathers her hair into a pony tail. “A crush? I was just assuming a fan, but you’ve got a crush on me,” Kara teases.

Lena groans which just makes Kara laugh. “Listen,” Lena tries. “I don’t know you well enough to have a crush on you.”

“But our business meeting totally helped, didn’t it?” She presents her back to Lena, silently asking for the help she needs with the button closures lining her spine.

Lena’s fingers move fast. With the last button secured, Lena presses her hands against Kara’s shoulder blades. “I left my card on the table with my personal number on it.” She plays with a few strands of Kara’s hair, probably making it sit nicely. “Call me if you decide to endorse and we can try to meet up in the morning.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr @idontneedtobeforgiven


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Not too much to say on this other than it is so nice to have a light happy fic to write in order to counter all the craziness going on in my other story. Hope you enjoy!

Lena’s lube is nothing short of amazing.

She gives a little to Lucy and James, takes it with her to the scene she’s shooting with M’gann for her website. Kara’s not too sure what her friends did but she managed to fist M’gann easily  _ and _ M’gann was able to fuck her anally with no problem. It feels impossibly natural and it worked just as well with Kara’s body as it did with M’gann’s. Not to mention Kara’s hand feels amazingly soft but she’s not sure she can attribute that to the lube or M’gann’s own fluids.

At the end of the night, when she’s slipping between the covers, she shoots a text to Lena letting her know that Kara absolutely intends to endorse the product in the morning. She doesn’t wait for a response, too tired from constantly being on the go today (and weary of knowing she has to do it all again tomorrow), but the box Lena had given her sits on the bedside table and, well, it’s rude to not use the gift, right? Besides, she didn’t even try the lube on herself.

Kara rises onto her elbow, reaching over to switch the light back on. The vibrator easily warms up to Kara’s body temperature after a few seconds of being held in her fist and Kara smiles as she squirts a little lube on to the tip of the toy. It really doesn’t take a lot. One thing Kara had noted earlier was the a little of it went a long way. She thinks, as she’s running her hand up and down the shaft to get it slick, that perhaps that’s  _ not _ a good thing. Even though Kara had a really small bottle, she’s pretty sure it could last her a solid two weeks, even if she used it during work too. If sales are truly important, the fact that the lube lasts a long time could make the lube look like it’s not profitable.

Shaking her head, Kara uses her dry hand to push her sweats and underwear half way down her thighs. Vibrator turned on low, Kara drags it across her cunt, trying her best to tease herself. It doesn’t last long, never does when she’s in the privacy of her own bed. She presses the vibrator against her firmly, hips undulating to rub against it as she clicks the vibrations up even higher. A soft moan pulls from her throat and she licks her lips before taking her bottom lip between her teeth. Another two taps and the vibrator rumbles along the length of her cunt, the head resting between her inner lips and laying solidly at her entrance, the shaft splitting her cunt open and vibrating proud at her clit. 

Kara can feel her cum trailing down her body, her cunt clenching rhythmically like a heartbeat around nothing but the shaft that Kara still won’t dip inside her. She holds down the plus button until the vibrations don’t get any higher.  _ Rao _ , it feels more powerful than her hitachi.

Her toes curl for a moment before her heels dig into the mattress, legs bending and her hips jogging against the toy faster. 

Her mind travels, like it always does, trying to get her closer to the edge. She thinks of Sara, remembers how they fell into bed last year at this convention. Sara had eaten her out for literal  _ hours.  _ Refused to let Kara come until she’d teased for an hour and then proceeded to make Kara come four times in ten minutes. Kara had never been so wet, had never left an actual puddle beneath her without gushing before but Sara had done things that made Kara feel like she was on fire.

Being empty feels like torture now, her cunt searching desperately for something to squeeze. Kara lets her hand rock a little further, lets the head of the vibrator stretch her open. Cum floods out of her and she feels it drip down the curve of her ass. 

She thinks of Lucy and James next, thinks about being sandwiched between them. Imagines Lucy with her hips encased in her pretty red lace harness, her dildo buried deep inside Kara’s cunt. Kara pushes deeper, pretends that the toy in her hand is the curved toy that sits so proud between Lucy’s hips. She jerks her hand, fucks herself with shallow, sharp thrusts, the same way Lucy does when she’s got Kara bent over the arm of their couch. She rubs her tongue against the roof of her mouth, thinks of James’ cock, hot and throbbing between her lips. 

Her breath is starting to come harder now, hips rising to meet her thrusts and she can’t help herself. Uncurling her fist from the sheets, Kara brings her hand to her lips, sucks three of her fingers into her mouth. She moves them in time with the hand between her legs, the same way James and Lucy move when she’s between them. She is a symphony of sounds: the rhythmic slap and squelch from the toy fucking into her cunt, the muffled moans pouring out around her fingers, the whines that follow once she’s moved her fingers from her mouth to her breasts. Her nipples are impossibly hard and she twists at them, tugs and flicks the way James does with his mouth.

She’s close, can feel it building everywhere inside of her, her whole body humming as she draws closer to the precipice. Her clit throbs and, oh, she wishes, not for the first time, that she had a third hand. Kara has the distant thought of stopping to grab another toy from her bag, goes as far as pushing the dildo into her cunt until it won’t go any further so that she doesn’t have to sacrifice her fullness, but her breath hitches and-

_ Lena _ pops into her head. Lena, in that tight pencil skirt that hugs her curves. Lena, with the shirt she was wearing but with her buttons undone to her waist. Lena, with her hair wild around her face, lips swollen and lipstick smudged, chin shiny and slick. Lena, bent over the edge of the bed Kara’s on now, hips raised and wiggling and  _ Rao,  _ she can see herself taking a hand to Lena’s ass-

The noise that tears from her throat is nearly animalistic and there’s a definite gush between her shaking thighs. Kara tries to drag out the orgasm, tries to keep fucking herself but her forearm  _ cramps _ , and suddenly the pleasure that courses through her is mixed with pain.

“Damn it,” Kara pants as she brings her arm up to her stomach, clutches it with her free hand. This has  _ never _ happened before. She’s not even sure she knows anyone this has happened to before. Kara massages at her muscle, scowl pulling at her eyebrows. She’s a professional for Rao’s sake!

Her cunt pushes the toy out now that Kara’s not there to keep it buried inside her. It’s long gone silent, the motor no match for Kara’s vagina, and she absently wonders how more intense her orgasm would’ve been if the vibrations had continued. The pain finally subsides in her arm and Kara releases a pleased hum, relaxing into the mattress. She should roll out of the considerable wet spot she’s made but she’s tired enough now that she could fall asleep. Kicking her pants all the way off, she lets them tangle in the blankets along with the vibrator as she settles back in. She lets her eyes fall shut for a moment, the image of Lena appearing to her again, and she does her best to ignore the twitch it brings to her clit.

Her phone vibrates.

She glances at the screen as she moves to switch off the light. 

_ Of course,  _ it’s from Lena.

Kara can feel her face heat up even before she even opens up the message. They’re supposed to be doing business together. Non sexy business. And yet Kara just had a mind blowing orgasm thinking about getting Lena to kneel for her.

Kara swipes a finger across the screen.

_ I’m so thrilled to hear that! I have papers for you to look over and sign in the morning. I’ll bring coffee. 7 am okay? _

Kara should probably put pants back on. She has no faith that she’ll remember to put them on in the morning.

—

Kara’s got half a chocolate muffin in one hand, an open water bottle in the other when Lucy wraps her arms around her waist from behind. “So, I saw those eyes you were throwing Ms. Luthor’s way earlier,” Lucy teases. Normally she’d be too short to get her chin on Kara’s shoulder but her heels give her an advantage since Kara opted for flats this afternoon. Lucy opens her mouth once her chin is perched and Kara lifts to muffin so that her friend can take a bite.

“There were no eyes,” Kara says. “Unless you are referring to the adoration I have for Lena’s lubricants.”

Lucy spins Kara so that they’re face to face, Kara managing to catch the tail end of Lucy’s eye roll. “Did you try the vibrator she made you?”

“It almost made it out unscathed,” Kara says proudly before she takes a sip of water. “Alas, it was no match for my pelvic floor muscles during orgasm.”

Lucy hums. “I still can’t believe she made you your own vibrator… what’d she say when you told her you broke it?”

Kara can’t keep the blush from her cheeks at the memory of showing Lena this morning just what had become of the vibrator. Usually Kara is much more tactful and courteous with average folks or at least people she’s just met. She doesn’t know where other’s lines are drawn and she would hate to make others uncomfortable. But it had been early and Kara had been downright flustered at the sight of Lena. She hadn’t been convention ready yet which meant Lena had arrived in jeans and a plain top, hair and make up done but not as fierce as it had been the day before. Once Lena asked how everything worked out, Kara had (stupidly) reached under the covers of her bed and held up her (not yet clean) vibrator that had bit the dust it’s first voyage out.

Lena’s jaw dropped and her eyes widened and Kara started rambling before actually throwing the vibrator into her bag from across the room.

How Lena still decided to do business with her after Kara waved around her dirty vibrator is a mystery to her.

“She said she’d be working on other prototypes,” Kara finally answers. After they both regained their composure, Lena had talked about figuring out a different element then, something Kara hopefully couldn’t break.

Lucy looks like she has a quip ready to go but someone clears their throat behind Kara and she turns to see a man she feels she should know. “Excuse me, but can I have a moment with you Ms. Danvers?”

—

Kal is gonna  _ kill _ her.

“You are being approached for  _ so much shit _ this year,” Lucy says from her spot on the bathroom counter. “Such a hot commodity.” Kara looks up from the paperwork in front of her to see Lucy give her a wink before her friend continues reapplying her make up. It does nothing to ease the feeling in her stomach.

“What am I going to tell him,” Kara murmurs. She brings her fingers up to her temples, rubs the skin before letting her elbows fall to her knees.

Wicked Comix want her to be Supergirl, the porn version of her cousin. 

And everything inside her is telling her to say yes.

Initially, she balked at the idea. There had been attempts at a Superman porn parody for ages but nothing ever really got off the ground. Yet here Wicked Comix was, ready to make the leap and genderbend Superman in the name of porn. The costume mock ups were  _ good _ , not at all overtly sexy. There was a script with an actual  _ plot _ that wasn’t facetious. It was going to be treated with the same level of respect that all the company’s parodies were made with which meant that it wasn’t just some sleazy triple X version of real life events. How was she supposed to say no?

Besides, Kara can’t imagine letting anyone else wear her family’s sigeal. Even if it is just in a porn and even if Kal goes crazy over this.

“How do I tell him,” Kara muses to herself.

“You could always just send him the dvd when it comes out,” Lucy quips. Kara has half a mind to go ruin Lucy’s eyeliner.

—

“You could’ve told me to take it easy on you.” Kara lifts her head, pushing her hair out of her face, to see Sara smirking at her through the bathroom mirror. 

Kara rolls her eyes but there’s a smile tugging at her lips. “Uh huh, sure,” Kara says from her spot on the toilet, thighs still quaking. She’s sore and she actually needed help getting into the bathroom, but she’s rarely ever in the same city as Sara and when the other woman came calling, well, Kara would’ve been an idiot to pass her up.

Someone knocks on the hotel door and Sara is quick to jump down from her spot on the bathroom counter. “I’ll grab it.” 

“Thanks,” Kara calls. Her body has finally relaxed enough to let her pee and she’s in the middle of wiping herself clean when Sara’s head pops into the bathroom.

“Uh, Lena Luthor is here?” Kara sits straight up and she can feel her eyes going wide. “Interesting,” Sara murmurs as she looks Kara over, her eyebrows raising and lips pulling to one side. “Should I let her in?”

Kara nods before realizing she is still totally naked and still not able to walk on her own just yet. Sara disappears and Kara’s whole face pinches. “Idiot, Kara. Idiot!” Sara, thankfully, closed the door all the way when she left so Kara is able to shakily rise to her feet in privacy. She has no doubt she looks like a fawn,  _ feels _ like she could fall at any moment, and she hastily grabs on to the counter. She wiggles her toes in an attempt to make sure Sara didn’t somehow paralyze her via orgasms. Satisfied that she can still move some part of her legs correctly, Kara lets out a low breath and washes her hands, resting most of her weight on the counter. There’s still little tremors shooting from her clit down her thighs and Kara lets loose low breaths with each one. 

She’s not sure what Lena is here for but she does know she needs to not think with her pussy while she’s around her new business partner. 

The door opens and Sara pops into the doorway, body half hidden by the wall. “Hey! You’re standing! This is a lot faster than last time.” Kara waves for Sara to come inside and watches as Sara throws Lena a flirty smile before saddling up next to Kara.

“I have all the grace of a newborn animal right now,” Kara says with a heavy sigh.

Sara rolls her eyes. “You could have just yelled for me to come get you.” She wraps an arm around Kara’s waist but Kara is quick to hold on to the countertop.

“I can’t have you helping me walk to Lena!” 

“Why are you being so weird,” Sara asks, stepping back so she can get a good look at Kara. Kara can feel her face heat at the inspection and her eyebrows droop into a half hearted glare when Sara breaks into a wide grin. “ _ Oh _ , I see. You like her.”

“Don’t look so smug,” Kara groans. She tries giving Sara a shove but it puts her off balance and Kara grabs at Sara’s shoulder to keep herself up right. “Look, I cannot let Lena see me like this.”

Sara releases something between a scoff and a laugh. “Why not? Your body is amazing, even if you can’t exactly use your legs.” Sara’s eyes dip down to Kara’s chest and Kara watches as Sara pulls her bottom lip between her teeth before running her tongue over her the skin. “Though you should probably get my cum off your chest.”

Kara whips her head around to look at herself in the mirror, blanching at the sight of her shiny, but dry, chest. Kara turns on the faucet and grabs the bar of soap next to the sink, lathering it up in her hand before running it over from collarbone to breasts. “Go get me some clothes,” Kara says. “My pride can deal with Lena seeing you help me walk so long as I have clothes on. I can’t be naked and helpless!”

Sara grabs a towel from the rack above the toilet and slides it next to Kara. The teasing seems to be over, thankfully, and Kara starts to relax a little when the door opens again, Lena standing in the doorway. “Is this where the party is,” she asks, brow arching and red lips pulling into a smile much too soft for this embarrassing moment. Lena keeps her eyes on Kara’s face, ever respectful, and Sara, for her part, steps in front of Kara to protect her modesty.

“It’s a party wherever Kara goes,” Sara says smoothly. “She’s pretty amazing, if I do say so myself.”

Lena lets out a little hum. “I’d agree to that.”

Kara grabs the towel that Sara laid out and dries her chest. It’s not small enough to cover everything and so she makes the decision to use the hand towel to cover her pussy. Boobs aren’t as big a deal, right?

Lena clears her throat and Kara watches as she leans into the doorframe. “Do you mind if I come in?”

Kara shakes her head, a nervous smile taking residence on her face. “If you don’t mind that I’m super naked,” Kara says with a small laugh.

“Would it make you feel better if I disrobed?”

With absolutely no hesitation, Sara perks up and says, “It’d make me feel better.”

Lena blooms the most attractive shade of red and Kara can feel a swoop in her belly when Lena stutters out a laugh, her hand coming up to grab at the back of her neck. “That’s quite the compliment,” Lena says, eyes ducking to the floor for as long as it takes Lena to take in a deep breath. “I can come back if it’s a bad time, Kara.”

It’s not a bad time but it isn’t the best time either and Kara is torn as to what to do. She doesn’t want Lena to go for a lot of reasons, the first being that she wants to apologize for waving a dirty, broken vibrator in Lena’s face this morning… And, Kara supposes, being super naked right now. The biggest reason, however, outside of her inherent awkwardness around people she likes, is that she  _ really _ doesn’t want Lena to go because the convention is only going for two more days. Kara wants to know as much about Lena as she can while Kara knows she’ll be around. Lena has her hands in so many pots all over the world that Kara has no idea when they could wind up back in each other’s orbit. Even with Kara backing Lena’s lubricants, Kara knows that in business you’re rarely face to face with the big boss.

But Kara’s legs are traitors and how on earth is she supposed to talk to Lena when she needs help walking?

Sara’s phone buzzes loudly on the counter and all eyes drift to the device moving along the counter. Kara can see it’s from Iris and she catches the way Sara’s expression shifts at the sight of the name. Turning so she can look at Kara directly, Sara puts her hands on Kara’s shoulders. “Do you want me to finish with our aftercare, or would you like Lena to take over,” Sara asks, voice low and genuinely concerned with Kara’s answer. 

Kara smiles and wraps her arms tight around Sara’s waist. She knows Sara well enough to know that she’d put off whatever Iris want until she’s sure Kara is 100% recovered. “I’ll be okay,” Kara murmurs into Sara’s neck. “Thank you,” she adds when she pulls back and she feels Sara relax a little under her touch.

Sara takes Kara’s cheeks in her hands and presses a kiss to Kara’s hairline before turning towards Lena. “You need to help her walk,” Sara instructs and Kara knows she would have had to tell Lena that herself, but having Sara say it somehow makes it so much worse. “Last time she got her footing back after tenish minutes, so just watch out for her.”

Lena looks properly confused, or maybe shocked, Kara can’t be too sure when she has her hand covering half her face in embarrassment. Sara seems to be waiting for a verbal affirmation because she makes no movement until Lena says, somewhat stilted, “Right, of course.” With another peck to Kara’s cheek and her phone now in hand, Sara passes Lena and a few moments later, the hotel door shuts.

Kara awkwardly clears her throat. “So, yeah, this, um-” Kara shakes out her leg, weight still mostly pressed into the counter. “This is really embarrassing,” Kara groans. 

Lena, to her credit, just smiles and lets loose a small sigh as crosses the short distance from the door to Kara. “Is it okay if I touch you,” Lena asks, hands hesitant in front of Lena’s stomach.

Kara nods. “But again, as long as you don’t mind that I’m super naked.”

“You’re naked,” Lena exclaims and if it weren’t for the mirth dancing in Lena’s green eyes, she’d think the other woman was having a stroke. “For someone who works in porn, you’re awfully nervous about others seeing you naked.”

“It’s not that I’m nervous about being seen naked,” Kara says, finally letting her pathetic excuse of a cover up drop to her feet. “It’s that you’re not in porn and I would never want to put you into a situation you’re not comfortable with.” Lena settles into Kara’s side, arm sliding around Kara’s waist as Kara’s arm circles Lena’s shoulders. “Like the vibrator thing from this morning? So inappropriate of me and I’m  _ so _ sorry about that.” Lena tries to wave it off but Kara stands firm (as firm as one can when they can barely walk). “No, don’t do that. I don’t know what your limits are and I never want to push past any lines, even if I don’t know what they are.”

Lena looks at Kara and she looks so surprised at the consideration Kara is giving her that Kara wonders why no one has afforded Lena this before. Kara gives the shoulder beneath her hand a firm squeeze and when Lena blinks at her, face cooling into something more neutral, Kara puts a soft smile on her face. Lena swallows hard before looking away under the guise of pushing the already open bathroom door further open.

The walk from the bathroom to the couch in the living room of Kara’s suite is short and silent. Once Kara’s lowered down on to the couch, Lena stays standing in front of her, hands going to perch on her hips. Lena’s the most dressed down Kara has seen her, clad in a pair of jeans and a plain grey tee, and for that Kara is thankful. She’s already under dressed as it is. Lena’s foot begins to tap and Kara just smiles a little wider as she waits for the words she can see spinning around in Lena’s head to finally spill out. 

It takes another moment before Lena lets out a sigh and she sits down on the coffee table behind her. “I think you’re the most genuine person I’ve ever met,” is what Lena ends up saying to her and that isn’t exactly what Kara was expecting.

Crossing her legs with only a minimal amount of help from her hands, Kara folds a little in on herself. “Thank you?”

Lena takes a deep breath before shaking her head a little. “Do you want me to get you some clothes?”

Kara had actually planned on showering once she was able to stand freely again but she very well can’t sit and discuss whatever Lena needs to talk to her about naked. “Please.”

Lena walks over to Kara’s suitcase and, after making sure Kara doesn’t have anything she intended to wear, starts looking through all the clothes Kara packed. She’s just about to ask what it was that Lena needed when the other woman beats her to the punch. “Just to clarify,” Lena starts, holding up a crop top before putting it to the side. “I’m okay being around you while you’re naked. If you’re comfortable with it, then so am I.” Kara nods even though Lena isn’t looking at her. “I just don’t want you to feel objectified… Or like you have to be naked around me.” Lena’s holding up another shirt now, fabric bunching under her grip, and Kara perks at the way Lena’s heartbeat begins to quicken. “Obviously you shouldn’t feel like that. Why would we ever be in a situation where you’d have to be naked around me?” Lena throws the shirt over her arm and then digs back into the bag. “This is not going at all like I had planned,” Lena murmurs.

Kara pulls her hair over her shoulder, twisting at the ends before she starts braiding a few strands together. “Lena,” she says gently. Lena stops her digging around and turns just enough so that Kara can make out her profile, the hammering of Lena’s heart loud to Kara’s ears. “I get it. We just want to be comfortable with one another.” She watches as Lena’s throat bobs once, her head following in a firm nod. Kara stretches her legs, reveling in the pins and needles feeling that crawls up her calves. “What was it that you needed to talk to me about?”

The question sends Lena back into Kara’s suitcase, but this time instead of busying herself, Lena seems to be methodically choosing the rest of Kara’s outfit. “It’s inappropriate,” Lena starts. “I know that and I apologize in advance.” She walks back to the couch with the offerings over her arm, only meeting Kara’s eyes once she’s rolled her shoulders back. “I like you. I have had the most difficult time getting you out of my head since this morning.” Lena’s pulse is going crazy and it’s so sweet to see how at odds Lena’s outward appearance is with her heart. “I would love a chance to get to know you on a more personal level. However, if you don’t, that’s okay too and I hope this doesn’t affect our business partnership.”

Lena nods ever so slightly when she’s done with her little speech and Kara is so utterly enamoured with the woman in front of her that she lets out a little laugh. Before Lena’s face can fall, Kara reaches forward and takes Lena’s hand, tugging just enough for Lena to get the idea and come closer. “I  _ really _ like you, so this works out  _ really _ well,” Kara says and, oh, watching a smile take over Lena’s face, the rest of her body exhaling at the knowledge that Kara likes her back, is so beautiful to watch. “I thought for sure I scared you off with the vibrator.”

It’s Lena’s turn to laugh and she sits back down across from Kara, taking Kara’s hand into her lap. “It’s not exactly what I expected but it was very endearing,” Lena says, fingers tight around Kara’s. “You really like me?”

Kara rolls her eyes but nods enthusiastically. “A lot, a lot. Lucy has been teasing me about it since you came to my booth yesterday.” That produces another laugh from Lena and it is quickly becoming one of Kara’s most favorite sounds. “What time are you leaving on Monday?”

“Actually, I was going to head home tomorrow. The only reason I’ve stayed this long was to make a few connections in the vibrator industry and, well, to meet you.”

Kara’s cheeks heat at the revelation, even though she’s disappointed she gets even less time with Lena than she thought. “I have a few things to do after the con ends tonight, but maybe we could get a late dinner? Or have a breakfast date?”

Lena bites her bottom lip and nods. “That sounds wonderful.”

Kara doesn’t think she can smile any wider.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr @idontneedtobeforgiven


End file.
